Tap and valve assemblies have been used within the industry for dispensing fluid from a container to a receptacle or other fluid-receiving device. The typical tap assembly comprises an attachment receptacle for attaching the tap assembly to the fluid container and a tap handle for opening and closing the fluid passageway through the tap assembly. A valve assembly is most often combined with the tap assembly when the fluid is conveyed through a hose, tube or other dispensing or pumping system.
Prior art tap dispensing systems have as one of their primary disadvantages a propensity to vibrate open during transportation. Another disadvantage of the prior art systems is the possibility of mating a tap assembly attached to a fluid container of a first liquid to a valve assembly attached to a fluid receptacle or dispenser containing a second, incompatible liquid. Both of these and other disadvantages are addressed by the instant invention.